


How Scotty Fell For Uhura

by the_moonmoth



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>Sc/N as shown through a series of images. If you feel up to it, only images allowed, no back story (like we're looking through photos, almost).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Scotty Fell For Uhura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon_j_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anon_j_anon).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Как Скотти влюбился в Ухуру](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159456) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



She's laughing.

She sits in the rec room with Christine Chapel and one of his engineers, and she can't seem to help herself, clutching at her stomach like it hurts.

The sound bursts out of her, not musical, but pleasing to the ear, as her face contorts in mirth. Her hair shifts around her shoulders as they shake, then falls away as she leans back, head thrown back and gasping at the ceiling. Her companions are grinning like it's contagious, but Nyota is at full throttle, nothing held back.

She's laughing.

He puts down his PADD and thinks, _Aye now, there's a bonny lass._

*

She stands before the assembly, dwarfed by the magnitude of the place, the sheer number of humanoids, yet she commands his attention entirely. He can't understand what she's saying, but her voice rises and falls, curves and dips, and in her own way this is her flying.

She has a gleam in her eye, and he can almost see her brain working in the same clean, efficient way she does everything, turning to one Senator, then the next. She's a slim figure in her red dress uniform, standing alone but in complete control.

Half-way through the morning session, she turns to him briefly and grins, mouths, "Got your dilithium," before returning to the banks of officials with a perfect game face and a sharp flick of her ponytail.

She commands his attention entirely.

*

She argues with her whole body, as though it's a sport, gesticulating with an abandon he would not have credited her with.

She's beautiful, eyes lit up and face animated, selecting words for their impact, their ability to rend all counter-arguments null and void. She slams her drink down to emphasize a point and he feels the vibrations through the table to his own hands.

He can't even remember what the argument's about, but after a while it seems neither can she. That isn't enough to stop either of them.

She argues with her whole body.

*

She kisses him like it's an exploration, an away mission to an alien planet. It's almost thoughtful, if not for the flicker of heat in her fingers, touching him restlessly on his chest and shoulders.

She feels slight, surprisingly so, as though she doesn't take up as much space as she ought to. Her fingertips are cold where they touch his skin and she laughs in apology but doesn't actually stop. He doesn't want her to stop.

She unclips her hair and it falls loose around her shoulders, and he's reminded of that day in the rec room when she was laughing. She's laughing now, and she commands his attention entirely.


End file.
